C R Y S T A L
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: Y siempre creí que la que estaba a punto de romperse era yo; pero su actitud, sus ojos, su sonrisa frágil me demostró que era él, el más proclive a quebrarse. Lemon KiriAsu


_«Crystal»_

 _Para May._

 _(advertencia LEMON)_

* * *

 _._

 _(Y siempre creí que la que estaba a punto de romperse era yo; pero su actitud, sus ojos, su sonrisa frágil me demostró que era él, el más proclive a quebrarse)_

 _._

— _¿Quién eres? No te conozco..._

Las brumas de mi mente se condensan tras esas palabras. Resuenan en mi subconsciente de tal forma que asustada me veo obligada a despertar. Es la misma pesadilla de siempre. La que se repite noche tras noche desde... no recuerdo.

Abro los ojos pero no es el elaborado techo de mi habitación lo que encuentro, ni la comodidad de mi cama; el fuerte olor estéril se mete por mis fosas nasales borrando toda somnolencia.

—¿Te sientes bien?

La voz intrusa me obliga a mirar hacia el costado; una enfermera con expresión amistosa me sonríe. ¿Estoy en un hospital?

—Creo que sí... —intento sentarme, por lo que solícita me ayuda al notar que no puedo hacerlo por mi misma. Repaso de soslayo el vestido blanco el cual no recuerdo haberme puesto, estoy acostada en una camilla, descalza. Compungida, vuelvo mi atención a ella.

—Que bueno que hayas despertado, porque él estaba muy preocupado por ti.

—¿Él?

Observo hacia donde señala, a través del vidrio que separa el cubículo hay un rostro incierto cuyos ojos grises me ven con ansiedad.

 _Kazuto-kun...1_

—Lo dejaré entrar, todo este tiempo estuvo desesperado...

—¿Qué me ocurrió?

Ella me mira por encima de su hombro mientras abre la puerta —Te desmayaste.

¿Me desmayé? No lo recuerdo. Tampoco recuerdo que hago aquí.

—¡Asuna! ¿Estás mejor?

Kazuto me acribilla de preguntas apenas entra, no puedo evitar contemplarlo con atención. Es una sensación extraña; como cuando observas un objeto que por mucho tiempo estuvo contigo, pero que no recuerdas como llegó hasta ahí. Y estoy segura de existe un sentimiento muy profundo que nos une, pero no alcanzo a comprenderlo. Mi corazón en contraparte late con desespero.

Él es tan apuesto, aún con esa lastimosa expresión se ve tan increíblemente guapo, aunque un poco serio. Si sonriera un poco más estoy segura de que sus ojos se iluminarían en plata líquida y...

—¿Asuna?

Toca mi mejilla y el gesto me toma por sorpresa sobresaltándome, y aunque el contacto se siente levemente familiar, también es un poco extraño.

—¿Que pasó? —trato de calmar los absurdos sobresaltos de mi corazón.

—Te desvaneciste... —dice preocupado.

Trato de recordar... Hace unos días atrás había entrado a un evento en Ordinal Scale... y algo ocurrió allí que se llevó mis memorias... y el recuerdo de ese joven que ahora me mira con melancolía, como si sus ojos quisieran decirme tanto... pero su mirada es un misterio... un mapa intrincado en plata.

Alzo mi mano izquierda copiando una acción que nunca acabé de articular, un reflejo... un remedo de un viejo sueño inconcluso.

—¿Asuna? —él me abraza con fuerza. De pronto encuentro mi rostro escondido en su cuello. Su aroma es fresco y familiar... sin embargo la sensación sigue sintiéndose ajena... o quizás, era solo yo que no me permito relajarme contra él —Hiciste eso mismo antes de desmayarte...

—¿Eh...?

Ahora recuerdo... cuando lo llamé la noche anterior a nuestra cabaña no pude encender las luces.. no recordaba como hacerlo... y cuando Kazuto llegó... lo hizo con tanta facilidad... Sentí pena de decírselo, él no lo entendería.

—Toma las cosas con calma ¿esta bien?

Asiento, y me alejo del círculo de sus brazos, noto cierta decepción en su mirar acerado, por lo que dije con cierta timidez.

—¿Ya me puedo ir?

—El doctor dijo que... —comienza, pero no sé cual es la expresión que tenga. Debo verme fatal a juzgar por su abrupta interrupción. No deja de contemplarme —¿Quieres irte?

—Quiero ir a casa... Kir-Kazuto... —por alguna razón no puedo llamarlo con el apodo que resonó en mi subconsciente. Se siente extraño y grande a mi paladar.

—Está bien —sonríe, aunque el gesto jamás llegó a sus ojos —Iré a hablar con él y vendré por ti ¿esta bien? ¿Crees que puedas quedarte aquí un momento?

¿Porque me pregunta eso? ¿Tan desvalida me ve?

Solo asiento, y alejándome del todo muevo mis piernas a un lado para alcanzar mis botas y ponérmelas. Kazuto se queda ahí algunos segundos, intuyo que quiere decirme algo más, pero solo guarda silencio, y sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de si.

•

•

—Conectate a ALO...

—¿Para qué? —pregunto sin darme cuenta. Estábamos frente a mi casa, ese hogar gigante e inmenso que parece querer engullirme... Él insistió en acompañarme pese a que le aseguré una y otra vez que podría volver sola. Sin embargo la idea de montarme a su moto me había asustado más de lo que quería reconocer. Finalmente se había salido con la suya... El viaje resultó largo y extraño, y antes de que me diera cuenta ya habíamos llegado.

—El doctor dijo que debíamos hacer cosas que ayudaran a esclarecer tu memoria...

—Ohhh... — lo miro de soslayo, su expresión es tan incierta, aún sostiene su mirada de acero, grave y penetrante —Está bien.

—Traeré de vuelta tus memorias, lo juro.

Ayer también había dicho lo mismo ¿tan importantes eran para él? ¿O para mí? Se acerca para darme un beso y como acto reflejo retrocedo... Si bien lo conozco, al mismo tiempo es como si no lo hiciera, y... necesito tiempo para acostumbrarme a su presencia de nuevo. Quiero manifestarlo en voz alta, pero no creo que Kazuto lo comprenda.

Él no se da por vencido, vuelvo a acercarse y esta vez contengo el aliento y me quedo quieta, siento sus labios temblorosos rozándome apenas la mejilla. Sin embargo el gesto termina antes de que me acostumbrara a su contacto.

—Si lo haré —murmura, y por un segundo el acero de sus ojos parece suavizarse sobremanera.

—Nos vemos en la noche.

Me siento tímida delante de él, lo cual es absurdo; dentro mío comprendo cuanto hemos recorrido juntos, pero la batalla de emociones entre mi cuerpo y mi mente no acaba nunca de ponerse de acuerdo.

Él debe de adivinar mi aturdimiento, pues me suelta y volviendo sobre sus pasos se monta a su motocicleta, desde ahí me dedica una pequeña sonrisa antes de colocarse el casco, y sin mencionar palabras arranca y se pierde calles arriba.

•

•

Solo estoy pensando en mí, en mi estabilidad, en mi pérdida... aunque trato que nada de eso se transfiriera a mi personalidad para no preocupar a mi entorno. Yo era fuerte... aún lo soy. Pero leyendo ese diario que he venido escribiendo desde que desperté de esa pesadilla llamada Aincrad, por momentos la persona que describo con tanto ahínco en esas páginas es completamente ajena a mí.

Esa grandiosa subcomandante, aguerrida y osada que comandaba hombres con una precisión casi militar suena tan fantasioso... tan increíble y perfecto. Sin duda esa _Asuna_ no soy yo.

La _Asuna_ de este tiempo parece un pajarillo asustado al que le han abierto la jaula y no sabe como emprender el vuelo.

— _Recuperaremos tus recuerdos_.

Su voz suena resuelta, firme, mientras me dice eso. Los ojos verdes de su avatar de spriggan no parpadean, y son como un par de magnetos que me mantienen pegada a su mirada intensa.

Hemos recorrido dentro de _New Aincrad_ lo que según él son nuestros lugares memorables; un pequeño coliseo al estilo romano; un callejón de mala muerte apenas vislumbrado por un farol, una callecita pequeña dentro de una concurrida feria...

—No, no recuerdo esto... — le digo mientras sostiene mi mano en tanto atravesamos aquellos puestos de artesanos de lo que según él me dijo es el piso 1.

—Está bien —responde con calma, sin inmutarse. Si está desilusionado de mis palabras no lo demuestra —Apenas vamos empezando, hay muchos lugares por visitar.

Me lleva hasta el centro de una plaza, donde supongo que se erige el umbral de teletransportación. Sujeta mi mano con fuerza cuando dice el comando y la luz cegadora nos cubre en tanto la sensación de abandono nos recubre con tanta intensidad que sin pensarlo aprieto sus dedos cerrando los ojos.

—Esto te va a gustar —me dice junto al oído cuando salimos del portal.

Estamos en una zona abierta de lo que parece un pueblo rural, a lo lejos se distinguen unos alpes coronados de nieve, y muchos kilómetros de territorio virgen. Tiene razón esto me gusta mucho.

—Es el piso 22 —digo, a lo que Kirito asiente esbozando una ligera sonrisa —Recuerdo cuando... unimos fuerzas para derrotar al boss y así comprar la cabaña...

Mis recuerdos de ALO están casi intactos, no así los de SAO.

—No hemos recorrido mucho los alrededores de nuestra casa desde que volvimos a obtenerla —agrega y da un paso hacia adelante instándome a que caminara con él.

Pronto llegamos a los linderos de un bosque de coníferas. Sus dedos buscan los míos cuando nos adentramos por el sendero, solo el sonido de nuestros pasos y el eco del viento agitando las ramas más bajas de los pinos es lo único que se oye. El silencio que nos envuelve es agradable y extiende una confianza íntima sobre los dos. Por un segundo olvido todo lo que me rodea, la pérdida de mis recuerdos, la ansiedad que me carcome... y me concentro en el ahora; en el hermoso paisaje que nos rodea.

—¿Te acuerdas de este bosque?

Su pregunta rompe el ambiente que mi lejano subconsciente ha creado resguardándome, y de pronto me encuentro aquí en las margenes inhóspitas de este bosque de pinos, como parte de una terapia para recuperar el pasado que se niega en volver...

Suelto su mano y camino varios pasos más adelante, la ansiedad vuelve a carcomerme.

—No.

Aunque no veo su rostro, escucho el leve suspiro de decepción que suelta, pero no me da tiempo a preocuparme por eso, vuelve a alcanzarme y me observa con esos penetrantes ojos verdes que con los rayos de sol parecen un par de esmeraldas.

—Está bien —reitera, y me hace un gesto con su mano extendida como invitándome a seguir. Esta vez no hace ademán de mantener el contacto, lidera la caminata a paso seguro adelante.

Suena tonto pero echo de menos el calor de su tacto, empero no me da tiempo a quejarme. Se detiene de golpe; sus labios despuntan una gran sonrisa —Mira esto — dice y se mueve para que me ubique a su lado y vea hacia adelante.

La vista que me recibe es hermosa; un gran lago en tonos de azul turquesa se encuentra allá abajo, rodeado de una pradera esmeralda que parece un mirador.

—Ven.

Caminamos acercándonos hasta allí mientras sus ojos se encuentran fijos en mi reacción. Se ve esperanzado de que las brumas que recubren mi mente se muevan... pero nada. El espectacular paisaje no despierta ningún tipo de sensación.

—Sentémonos aquí —me ayuda a ubicarme caballerosamente y evito el escudriño de sus ojos porque no quiero decepcionarlo.

El lugar es precioso no lo puedo negar. El cielo, o lo que funge como cielo se despliega majestuoso, sobre las hileras de montañas y pinos que se extienden hasta donde nuestra vista alcanza. De noche el paisaje ha de ser alucinante.

Kirito se sienta a mi lado en una pose relajada, observándolo de perfil no puedo dejar de reconocer lo guapo que es. Su mano descansa en el césped a pocos centímetros de la mía y la atracción que me provoca es inmensa. Siento la absurda necesidad de tomarla. Pero no puedo hacerlo, siento que muero de pena, aun no me acostumbro a su presencia.

—¿Recuerdas este sitio? —pregunta finalmente y contengo el aliento. Su voz suena tan esperanzada. Voltea a verme con una muy pequeña sonrisa —Aquí hicimos una promesa...

—Lo siento... —respondo desviando la mirada —Es un lugar hermoso, de eso no hay duda...

—Sí lo es... pero aquí nosotros... —empieza, pero su voz se apaga al final de la frase. Otra vez se niega a mostrarse decepcionado —¿Quieres que vayamos a casa?

— Pero ibas a decirme algo... ¿hicimos una promesa en este lugar?

—No es importante, ¿estás cansada?

—Me gustaría quedarme un momento —apoyo el mentón en mis rodillas flexionadas —El paisaje me relaja.

—Está bien.

•

•

No ha dado resultado.

Ni los lugares relacionados a mis memorias, ni la visita a nuestra cabaña, ni Yui, ni la preparación de ese sándwich extra picante... ni nada de lo que Kirito hizo trajo mis recuerdos de vuelta. Y la ansiedad junto a la impotencia de no saber como ayudar solo sirvió para volverme un manojo de nervios... Y me derrumbé. Yo no era la aguerrida subcomandante que describía mi diario.

Solo soy una niña asustada y confundida... un pajarillo quebrado que se había olvidado de como usar sus alas.

Me eché a llorar. Y lloré donde creía que era mi mayor refugio, porque olvidé como preparar el té de hierbas que tanto le gustaba... sentía que mis memorias iban desapareciendo con cada segundo que corría... ¿Y si olvidaba como iniciar sesión dentro del juego? ¿Y si un día despertaba y me daba cuenta que todas mis memorias con él habían desaparecido?

No podía con tanta presión encima, por lo que decidí que lo mejor era no conectarme a ALO por tiempo indefinido. Cuando se lo comuniqué a Kazuto él aceptó sin reproches mi decisión, y aunque la desesperación fue bastante obvia en su mirar no omitió más palabras que las de su apoyo hacia mí. Quizás estaba agobiándolo... Él nunca me decía nada.

•

•

Mi diario es el único nexo que me queda con ese mundo de espadas y muertes llamado SAO. Desde que toda esta travesía comenzó no he dejado de leerlo, al punto que me he aprendido casi al dedillo algunas de sus páginas. Así fue que descubrí la promesa de la que Kazuto me había hablado en ese mirador junto al lago. _Prometimos ver las estrellas una vez que estuviéramos a salvo de este lado_. La fecha pactada es en algunas semanas, y en lo que antes sentía ansiedad por ese día, ahora tengo temor. Él no ha vuelto a mencionar palabras al respecto... quizás ha decidido cancelarlo.

Me siento a la deriva. No fui a la escuela en estos días... Estoy más nerviosa de lo normal. Cualquier situación extraña por pequeña que sea me sume en un estado de inquietud casi fóbica. La sensación de sobresalto que experimenté en ALO se ha trasladado a mi vida real de tal modo que ya no puedo salir a la calle. _Tengo miedo todo el tiempo._

Mi madre me ha traído un psicólogo que diariamente me visita dentro de la casa. A pesar de su expresión severa intuyo que le preocupa mi melancolía, y su permiso de faltar a clases sumado al doctor que viene a verme es su forma extraña de protegerme. De algún modo mi familia me contiene. Pero yo echo de menos a Kazuto. A pesar de no recordar como nos conocimos o como nos enamoramos, los sentimientos que otrora escribí en mi diario gritan mi amor desmedido hacia él... Solo que ahora no sé como demostrárselo.

Luego de lo que ocurrió en Alfheim lo he visto poco. Sé que se siente incómodo cuando estamos juntos, intuyo que no sabe como tratarme o qué decirme. La distancia entre nosotros no es profunda, pero allí está gestándose silenciosamente.

 _Te echo de menos._

Repaso mi diario para saciarme de toda información que lo plasma; se oye tan grandioso, tan valiente que no entiendo como fue a fijarse en mí alguna vez. He dedicado páginas y páginas enteras a él, gritando cuanto lo necesito, cuanto... lo amo. Sin duda es mi héroe, mi mejor amigo, mi compañero de aventuras, mi amante...

 _Realmente te echo de menos... ¿Tú me extrañas?_

Mis dedos se han echo agua en las páginas en blanco, y he vuelto a volcar mis pensamientos en palabras. _Seguiremos juntos como hasta ahora... si es que tú quieres. Mi amor por ti sigue latente en lo profundo de mi corazón, aunque no lo comprenda allí está... creciendo, absorbiendo cada célula_ _de mi ser. Asegurándome que está bien amarte como lo hago..._

 _Mi amado Kazuto... la idea de que algún día pueda olvidarte... o el olvidar mis sentimientos por ti... o el que ya no pueda construir nuevos recuerdos a tu lado... eso es lo que más me aterra. Rezo cada día para no olvidar nunca lo que mi corazón siente._

Ese diario es mi consuelo.

•

•

Sé que antes lo llamaba todo el tiempo. Revisando el historial de llamadas de mi móvil descubrí la cantidad de veces que hablaba con Kazuto a diario. Después de lo de ALO no he vuelto a hacerlo; es estúpido porque lo echo de menos, pero al mismo tiempo no quiero atosigarlo cargando con la responsabilidad de una novia desmemoriada.

Pero la ansiedad me consume y luego de meditarlo toda la mañana me decido a comunicarme con él. Mi corazón late a contramarcha mientras escucho como del otro lado la línea suena una y otra vez... ¿será un mal momento? ¿No querrá hablar conmigo?

— _¿Qué pasa?_

Su voz algo cortante me deja en blanco algunos segundos, finalmente me rindo y le digo la verdad mientras me muerdo el labio inferior —Sólo quería oír tu voz — _Te extraño._

Vuelve a quedarse en silencio mientras yo siento como mis esperanzas se truncan.

— _¿Ah si?_ —Se oye más ligero, casi con ternura — _Asuna... ¿crees que podamos vernos? ... Ah, si no es buen momento no hay problema... —_ agrega rápidamente.

—Está bien... Sólo... sólo tengo un poco de miedo de salir a la calle... —susurro y siento absoluta vergüenza de decirle aquello. Confesar una de mis debilidades me hace sentir sentir indefensa y tonta.

— _Entonces puedo ir a tu casa —_ ¿Mi casa? Repito desconcertada observando la habitación que me rodea como sino la reconociera — _Estoy en Oo-kayama, llegaré en unos veinte minutos más o menos._

Ni siquiera me da tiempo a responder, así de súbito me corta. Y yo me quedo con el móvil en las manos no creyendo lo que mi osadía acaba de ocasionar. Kazuto vendrá a mi casa. Tiene ganas de verme. Ya con esas palabras me siento absurdamente feliz.

Corro a revisar mi apariencia; creo que no me veo tan mal con aquel vestido amarillo pálido y el swetter azul cielo, peino mi cabello con rapidez y voy a avisarle a Sada de la llegada de mi novio. Ni mi hermano, ni mis padres están en casa; el ama de llaves es la única que está conmigo y sonríe cómplice cuando le comunico la nueva. No sé que cosa extraña estará pensando. Es la primera vez que Kazuto se atreve a meterse a territorio enemigo.

Veinte minutos exactos después, Sada anuncia su llegada.

Luce tan tímido cuando lo recibo en la entrada, y hace toda una caravana para saludarme, sé que observa todo de reojo ¿estará buscando a mi madre?... Su expresión cohibida se acentúa cuando le digo que estamos a solas, que no es necesario que actúe tan formal. Empero no parece aliviado, sus ojos grises destellan cuando lo invito a subir a mi habitación. ¿Quizás lo ha tomado a mal? Trato de actuar normal, pero lo cierto es que estoy tan o mas nerviosa que él.

—Alguien me dijo que los sobrevivientes de SAO querrían olvidar su pasado en el juego... —dice al aire mientras me sigue por las escaleras — De cierta manera es verdad...

Pese a que se oye firme noto cierto estremecimiento en su voz — Muchas cosas horribles pasaron — lo observo por encima de mi hombro tratando de disfrazar el dolor que me produce hablar de algo que no comprendo —Pero esos dos años en SAO formaron los recuerdos que nos definen ahora...

Mis palabras debieron de provocarle algún efecto negativo porque se quedó algunos segundos relegado en la mitad de las escaleras, y solo me alcanzó cuando abrí la puerta de mi habitación. Traté de no mostrar mi nerviosismo cuando le digo que puede pasar, es la primera vez que un chico pone un pie en mi habitación. Por algún motivo estoy segura de que a mis padres no les agradará esto.

—Oh vaya, se parece mucho a tu cuarto en Selmburg —murmura, y como si se diera cuenta de lo que ha dicho compone una expresión de culpa.

Sabía que esto pasaría... él no sabe como dirigirse a mí.

—Iré a buscar algo de beber —le digo con una pequeña sonrisa como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, como si no oyera que habla de cosas que no recuerdo —Ponte cómodo.

Y salgo, o mejor dicho escapo rumbo a la cocina.

•

•

Sada insiste en prepararnos el té, pero me niego. Quiero hacerlo por mi misma... Luego de lo que ocurrió en nuestra cabaña, quiero tener la posibilidad de hacer algo para él con mis propias manos. Ella acomoda todo en una bandeja y me la ofrece.

—Cualquier cosa que necesite Ojousama, no tiene más que avisarme.

Cuando regreso a mi habitación encuentro a Kazuto con mi diario entre las manos. Me sorprende un poco que lo haya encontrado, y por su rostro nervioso sé que ha leído todas y cada una de las palabras allí escritas. Tiene tal expresión de desamparo que no puedo molestarme. De hecho, no estoy enojada. Estoy secretamente feliz de que leyera todos mis pensamientos hecho palabras. No existe nada que desee ocultarle.

—No te preocupes, no me molesta que lo hayas leído.

Entro y deposito el refrigerio en la pequeña mesa. Kazuto sigue inmóvil allí como un niño al que han regañado, y cuando intento explicarle que no pasa nada, que realmente no me preocupa que haya leído mi diario; lo veo caminar decidido hacia mí para luego encerrarme en sus brazos con tanta fuerza que acabó tumbándonos a ambos sobre mi cama.

No me ha hecho daño, como toda acción osada aún me ha cuidado de tal forma que ni siquiera su peso me aplasta; sus brazos pese a que me rodean con timidez se encuentran libres sobre el colchón, su cabeza se encuentra hundida en mi pecho pero no en plan sexual... Su cuerpo se estremece, lo siento temblar por entero, como si estuviera desesperado.

— Asuna... perdóname... perdóname...

Su voz es un eco quebrado, necesita mi contención así que lo abrazo y suelto aquello que ha leído momentos antes, pero que sin duda necesita confirmar de mis labios.

—Kirito-kun te amo tanto... tanto... —él alza la cabeza y me observa con ojos dudosamente mas brillantes —... aunque los recuerdos de nuestra vida juntos se desvanezcan, mi amor por ti no cambiará y vivirá por siempre...

Él reprime un jadeo y al segundo siguiente se levanta hasta que su rostro se inclina sobre el mío, sus labios están muy cerca. Tiene una expresión decidida, sus ojos parecen de acero liquido.

—No importa lo que suceda... yo siempre seré tuyo... porque te amo... te amo Asuna... —ni siquiera me da tiempo a considerar sus palabras, sus labios descienden y rozan los míos en una caricia tímida.

Su beso no se siente extraño, me doy cuenta de cuanto echaba de menos su contacto. Su boca es firme, diestra... aunque la caricia dura menos de lo que hubiera deseado. Cuando se aleja escucho como exhala un ligero suspiro de alivio. Al parecer no era la única atormentada por esta situación.

—Te amo... —reitero no queriendo despertar de ese sueño de tenerlo conmigo de esta forma.

—Voy a recuperar tus recuerdos, Asuna. Es una promesa.

Asiento y abro los ojos al oírle decir eso. Allí está mi héroe, mi mejor amigo, mi compañero... mi amante. Siento que el momento no puede ser mas perfecto... Quiero estar con él, el anhelo que me carcome es equiparable a la ansiedad por recuperar mis memorias. Lo quiero. Lo necesito.

—P-Por favor continua...

Sus pupilas teñidas en plata líquida me observan desorbitados... ¿quizás no me entendió? Sé que no soy buena en estas cosas...

—Kirito-kun... por favor... —cubro mis labios con mi mano derecha, mis mejillas arden de pena.

Me escudriña con intensidad, sus mejillas tienen una leve nota de color —Asuna... —el jadeo se convierte en un susurro de necesidad cuando sus labios vuelven de nueva cuenta a los míos, y me besa con abandono.

Sus manos ya no sujetan las sábanas, una trepa a mi nuca, mientras la restante me sostiene de la barbilla para evitar que me aleje. Lo cual ni siquiera está a consideración.

La intensidad de sus besos me pierde... sé que estamos en una situación comprometida... ambos tumbados en mi cama... Su cuerpo encima del mío, mis piernas enredadas a las suyas... Pero realmente nada de eso importa. En verdad quiero esto, ansío sus caricias, la sensación de su piel y su masculinidad llenándome por completo.

 _Te necesito..._

¿Lo habré dicho en voz alta? Kazuto rompe el beso y se queda viéndome con culpa. Gracias al grado de las caricias mi swetter ha descendido un poco de mis hombros, y el escote de mi vestido se ha corrido. Él acomoda caballerosamente mi prenda antes de hacerse a un lado, levantándose de prisa del lecho dejándome allí sintiendo el frío que la ausencia de su cuerpo me deja.

—Será mejor que me marche... —se excusa tomando su chaqueta del respaldo de mi sillón y caminando hacia la puerta.

Como pude me levanté y fui tras él, lo abracé con fuerza hundiendo la cara en su espalda —P-Por favor... por favor no te vayas Kirito-kun... —aprieto mis manos en su camiseta que huele a limón y a caramelos de menta —Te necesito... ¡Te necesito!

—Asuna... no tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo...

Sacudo la cabeza con fiereza antes de volver a apoyarla en su espalda. _Lo estoy perdiendo... a pesar de habernos dicho nuestras verdades, lo estoy perdiendo..._

—No... No me rechaces... —mi voz sale quebrada —Por favor no me rechaces...

Kazuto se detiene al oírme, se da la vuelta y de pronto sus magnéticos ojos atrapan mi rostro sonrojado por el llanto que apenas puedo contener. Corresponde a mi abrazo, su barbilla descansa en mi cabeza en actitud protectora.

—No te estoy rechazando... —confiesa —Te estoy protegiendo de mí... ahora mismo estás demasiado vulnerable como para entenderlo...

Sacudo la cabeza, negándolo. Presiono mis puños en su camiseta —Por favor...

—Asuna...

—Te necesito... por favor... —estoy implorándole con voz quebrada, el rostro oculto en su ropa porque tengo demasiado bochorno de notar su rechazo.

Siento sus manos en mi cabello y luego rodeando mis mejillas hasta hacer que lo vea. Va a decir algo, lucha por poner en palabras lo que sea que pasa por su mente. Pero soy más rápida e impulsándome lo beso con toda la ansiedad que me carcome. Su vacilación dura solo un segundo, antes de que su boca presione la mía de ese bendito modo en que hace que todo mi cuerpo se convierta en gelatina... _¿Cómo pude olvidar esta sensación que es tan familiar para mí?_

—No te niegues... por favor...

—Estoy tratando de salvarte de mí mismo, Asuna... no entiendes... no quiero hacerte daño... —pese a sus palabras sus labios no sueltan lo míos, aunque su voz sale contenida, errática. Sus manos tiemblan mientras me abraza. Está luchando consigo —¿Estás segura de que quieres esto? —pregunta. Sus pupilas son de plata liquida, agudizadas por la marea de emociones que lo anegan.

Asiento, no una sino varias veces. _¿Porque no lo entiendes?_

—Te amo Kirito-kun.

—Yo también te amo.

Y entonces me toma de la cintura para enlazarme a él. Vuelve a besarme de ese modo maravilloso y mis preocupaciones se pierden solo por un momento porque él está conmigo.

•

•

—Espero no estar malinterpretando tus palabras otra vez...

—¿Ehh? —mis piernas hacen fuerza para no perder estabilidad. Kazuto lo nota y me sujeta el trasero con una de sus manos. Mis mejillas están que explotan de rubor, pero no puedo sentir vergüenza, no en este punto.

—¿Segura de que quieres esto...? —su voz sibilante rebota contra mis labios entreabiertos. Estamos a unos pasos de mi cama.

—Te quiero —respondo.

Con cuidado me deja en el centro del colchón, y acomoda los mechones sueltos de mi cabello que de seguro que con tantos besos acabó desordenando. Quiero decirle que lo deje, que no tiene importancia, pero sentir que me mima de esa forma hace que me trague las palabras y me quede en silencio. Sus labios se apoyan en mi frente y advierto su respiración errática, igual a la mía.

La calma dura solo un momento, su boca desciende lentamente por mi sien, luego por la mejilla; mis labios se abren en anticipación y contengo el aliento al sentirlo en la comisura de mi boca. Me besa con suavidad como si quisiera que me adaptara a su sabor, a su ritmo. Sin embargo la intensidad se escapa de nuestro raciocinio con demasiada rapidez, y pronto nos estamos devorando con ímpetu. Sus manos y las mías buscando lo poco de piel que nuestras prendas exponen. Las suyas recorren mis piernas con timidez, en tanto yo intento quitarle la camiseta la cual luego de varios intentos por fin esta fuera. Kazuto es delgado, su piel es pálida, no tanto como la mía pero si lo suficiente como para querer marcarlo por todos lados.

Suelta un bochornoso jadeo cuando sin pensarlo le muerdo el cuello, y me mira con desconcierto, no sé quien está más sorprendido si él o yo ante mi obrar. Cuando intento repetir la acción, Kazuto me toma de los hombros y gentilmente me empuja hacia el colchón, inclinándose sobre mí en una pose predadora. Sus ojos tienen un brillo febril, sus mejillas están rojas, y su cabello es un poema al desorden, empero luce terriblemente guapo. Me contempla unos segundos antes de que su mano temblorosa se moviera sobre mi cuerpo para desatar el lazo del vestido bajo mi pecho. Sus pupilas no se despegan de las mías en tanto la prenda va cediendo. Asumo que espera que lo detenga.

Pero no puedo detener algo que estoy deseando con cada célula de mi ser.

Intento disfrazar la pena que me embarga cuando de un tirón también baja mi brassier. Otra vez vuelve su atención a mi rostro... ciertamente espera que le diga algo, pero no sé que sea. ¿Quizás no le gusto? Nunca he sentido seguridad por mi cuerpo... Me contempla otro par de segundos y de pronto cierra los ojos con fuerza. Mi corazón se encoge.

—¿T-Tengo algún defecto...?

Abre los parpados al oírme —¿Defecto? —repite con voz ronca.

Alzo los brazos para cubrirme cuando él sujeta mis muñecas con algo de brusquedad —Kirito-kun...

—No tienes ningún defecto Asuna... —susurra y vuelve a cerrar los ojos —Estoy esperando que me detengas... que te des cuenta de la locura que es hacer _esto_...

—¿No quieres estar conmigo?

Su pulgar traza un suave círculo en la piel de mi muñeca —Para mí no hay nada más maravilloso que hacerle el amor por primera vez en una segunda ocasión a la mujer que amo... —mis mejillas arden al oírle —Solo quiero que ella esté segura de esto...

Atrapo sus labios en un beso impulsivo, mi lengua asalta el interior de su boca soltando la respuesta a su pregunta, Kazuto me suelta y puedo por fin rodear su cuello. Nuestros torsos se funden y ambos suspiramos, jadeamos ante el contacto de nuestra piel desnuda. Sus manos terminan de desprenderme el vestido mientras el beso se extiende por varios segundos agónicos.

La firmeza de sus brazos es absoluta cuando me impulsa del lecho para desvestirme con propiedad; lo ayudo a quitarme la mayor parte de las prendas y con la misma delicadeza vuelve a acomodarme en la cama. Sus manos viajan traviesas de norte a sur sobre mi cuerpo; es evidente que sabe a donde tocar para hacerme reaccionar. Los gemidos inoportunos que escapan de mis labios dan cuenta de lo expertas que son sus caricias. De igual modo su lengua desciende por mi garganta, besa mis hombros y prosigue hasta perderse en mis senos. Los que saborea a gusto.

De repente se alza como si hubiera olvidado algo, sus dedos índice y medio delinean mis labios antes de obligarme a lamerlos en una acción erótica que lo hace gemir por primera vez en toda la tarde. Saciado de aquel impulso, reemplaza los dedos con su boca y me besa raudo e impetuoso. Acaricia el sur de mi cuerpo y me quita la última prenda que me separa de la desnudez completa, siento el tacto húmedo de sus yemas por mi estómago dirigiéndose hacia abajo; y sin darme tiempo a prepararme un latigazo de electricidad me azota por entera cuando alcanza el montículo escondido entre mis piernas torturándome, abrumándome con la promesa de lo que es capaz de hacerme.

Sus dedos se mueven frenéticos en mi interior en un suave y persistente vaivén. Luego advierto que el colchón se mueve y abro los ojos sintiendo la ausencia de su calor corporal, mi respiración es un remedo desesperado. Lo observo de pie, Kazuto me da la espalda y puedo ver las líneas tensas de sus músculos mientras se quita el pantalón. Después se vuelve hacia mí, sus pupilas dilatadas lucen febriles, sin mediar palabra regresa a mi lado, y esas manos diestras insiste en torturarme otra vez.

No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que los latigazos placenteros se convierten en olas deliciosas que me obligan a arquearme desesperada contra su mano. Él no estaba en mejores condiciones, su cuerpo está orlado de pequeñas gotas de sudor pero sonríe feliz, y esa sonrisa se ensancha cuando corre los cabellos húmedos de mi frente y se inclina para besarme con suavidad.

Sé que es el preludio a lo que sigue, y tal vez sea su forma de cerciorarse de que estoy a gusto con lo que me hace sentir. Corro mis labios hasta su oído y susurro una única palabra. _Adelante._

Separa mis piernas y con facilidad me sujeta las caderas para impulsarme hacia él. El corazón me da un vuelco cuando descubro la familiaridad con la que realiza toda la acción. Obviamente Kazuto recuerda cada secreto, cada escondite de la vieja _Asuna_. Sabe lo que me gusta... y yo... descubro que no conozco nada de él. Mi diario no habla de nuestros momentos de intimidad, y por un instante pienso que es injusto, que no podré satisfacerlo por no conocer los puntos débiles de su cuerpo...

—¿Asuna...?

Alzo la mirada para toparme con esas orbes plata que parpadean compungidas y preocupadas.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—No... no es nada...

—¿No te gusta?... —prosigue en un hilo de voz.

Y a mi entender es una pregunta tonta... Nuestras extremidades se rozan creando una fricción deliciosa que me estremece... Todo, _todo_ él me encanta. Hasta el tono ronco y bajo de su voz.

—¿A ti te gusta...? —pregunto presurosa.

Contra todo pronóstico suelta una ligera risita, y tomando mi mano que por alguna razón está fría me obliga a palpar su pecho donde advierto el atronador sonido de su corazón.

—Él puede decirte lo mucho que estoy disfrutando de todo esto... —jadea contra mis labios y me besa rápidamente —Suficiente charla por ahora...

Nuestras miradas vuelven a conectarse en el momento en el que me sostiene con mayor firmeza y tomando mis caderas me embiste de una sola estocada. Ahogo como puedo los sonidos que luchan por escapar de mi boca ante su primera intrusión, pero estos cobran mayor intensidad en cuestión de segundos. Trato de adaptarme a su ritmo... Kazuto se hunde... certero... fulgurante... profundo... Mantiene un brazo alrededor de mis caderas para retenerme ahí, y con el restante me sujeta de la nuca, siento que sus dedos me jalan algunos cabellos pero no me importa. Me acuna contra su pecho, escucho el latido de su corazón que martilla contra mis oídos, y continúa invadiéndome aumentando la profundidad y el ritmo de cada embate. Algo empieza a gestarse en ese punto de unión que se expande por todo mi cuerpo en una corriente de electricidad que me sacude y me cosquillea.

Me aferro de sus hombros, de su espalda como si fuera mi tabla de salvación dentro de esa exquisita locura que no hace más que aumentar al compás de sus movimientos. Busco sus labios y los apreso haciendo acopio de la cadencia natural de mis caderas que se alzan para atraparlo ahí donde más lo necesito.

Sus gemidos llevan mi nombre grabado, así como mis jadeos exhalan el suyo. Mis piernas hormiguean y siento que empiezo a elevarme por lo que me agarro de Kazuto con toda la fuerza que aún me queda. Él comprende que mi fin está cerca por lo que me coloca de espaldas en la cama y empujando mis muslos para abrirlos un poco más vuelve a impactar contra mis caderas. Eso me deshace en otra retahíla de gemidos involuntarios. Tira de mis manos y las sostiene con firmeza a ambos lados de mi rostro. En medio de toda esa vorágine se toma el tiempo de contemplarme con una sonrisa y me besa unos segundos.

—Ki... Kirito-kun... —me mira sorprendido —H-hoy es un día seguro puedes... hacer...

Y ni siquiera termino de decir aquello, emocionado por la libertad que ese noticia trae aunado, aumenta paulatinamente la velocidad de sus embates y ya no puedo contenerlo, el universo entero se desmorona a nuestro alrededor y yo me pierdo, anegada por tantas sensaciones que de pronto me atraviesan. Mi cuerpo se arquea una última vez contra él, de la misma forma que su cadera impacta contra la mía. Y me quedo inmóvil sintiendo su liberación, disfrutando de ese estado de paz que procede a la tormenta.

—A-Asuna...

Beso a Kazuto y advierto algunos vestigios de pasión en sus labios trémulos. Aún esta temblando aunque se encuentra unido a mí. Lo beso por todos lados como quise hacerlo cuando esa locura empezó, su pulso late rápido en las venas de su cuello, su cabello está húmedo, sus mejillas rojas y sus labios amoratados de tantos besos insaciables. Imagino que los míos deben estar en iguales condiciones.

Se alza para alejarse pero en el último momento se detiene, y con suavidad reposa la cabeza en mi pecho. Sus manos enlazan mi cintura.

—No quiero aplastarte...

—Jamás podrías hacerme daño Kirito-kun.

Él levanta apenas la cabeza y me mira, sus ojos tienen un brillo particular que nada tiene que ver con lo anterior —Yo tenía mucho miedo Asuna... miedo de romperte, de desbaratar todo lo que somos...

— Kirito...

—Pero mi mayor temor era que te olvidaras de mí, que ya no supieras quien era... —alza su mano y me roza el labio inferior con el pulgar —Yo hubiera hecho lo imposible por enamorarte otra vez... solo... solo que no sabia como acercarme a ti...

—¡Eso es absurdo! ¡Yo te amo Kazuto-kun...! ¡Aunque no te recuerde, aunque mis memorias no existan mi amor por ti sigue vivo y desafía todo razonamiento...!

Él ríe divertido por mi explosión de carácter —Ahora lo sé, pero eso no quita que no haya tenido miedo de perderte para siempre... y eso nunca me lo hubiera perdonado.

—No va a pasar.

—¿Y porqué estás tan segura? —aventura en tono cómplice antes de estirarse a mi lado, a escasos milímetros de mis labios. Extiende la manta rosada y nos cubre, haciendo una pequeña mueca ante el color tan de niña.

—Porque Asuna Yuuki vino a este mundo para amar a Kazuto Kirigaya en las buenas y en las malas... —me mira enternecido —¿Y si ya te he demostrado mi amor en esos tiempos felices, porque no hacerlo ahora que me he vuelto a enamorar de ti...?

—Asuna.

Me calla con un beso ardoroso. El sol comienza a ocultarse en el cielo cuando Kazuto desata por segunda vez esa vorágine de delirio, sus caricias desnudan mi alma. Y mis besos quiebran el frágil cristal de sus miedos desbaratándolos para siempre.

* * *

 _Nota:_

 _May engolocínate mucho porque esto es todo para vos... una vez más he roto mis moldes y he narrado detalles que jamás creí llegar a hacer jajaja. Mi beta se ríe en mi cara de lo pervertida que el fandom me ha vuelto... En fin... como siempre digo narrar un lemon es un camino de ida que no tiene escapatoria..._

 _Pero bueno, Mayra espero te guste el fic... recuerdo que cuando salió esta escena en la peli nos pediste emocionada que hiciéramos un citrus de esto (me tardé casi dos meses desde tu cumpleaños lo seee) así que luego de pensarlo salió este híbrido extraño xD_

 _Agradezco tu ciber amistad y espero que en algun milenio cuando salga la peli en nuestro pais podamos ir a verla juntas y tomarnos de las manos y gritar como fangirls en todas las escenas Kiriasu(?) jaja. Eres genial May, adoro fangirlear con todas uds._

 _He usado algunas analogías de_ _ShineStardust_ _de sus fics "Idol's Love" y "Todas y cada una de sus mujeres" ella me inspira y la admiro. Shine no te enojes!_

 _Gracias totales a mi beta Andy Pandy aka_ _AndyPandy0_ _quien ha beteado y corregido este fic (Y también me ha ofrecido su lista de reproducción para escribir tanta escena sensoaaaal) Arigatou Pandy sama! te admiro! Sé que no leerás esto, pero te estoy eternamente agradecida. Muchas gracias por ofrecerte a ser mi beta!_

 _Y al resto que llegó hasta aquí, imagino que saben a que escena de la peli hace alusión el fic. Les diré que AMO "Ordinal Scale" y que me encanta escribir historias post OS._

 _Muchas gracias por leerme (Ya dejen de pedirme lemon por favor xD)_

 _Díganme que piensan!_

 _Sumi Chan~_

* * *

 _Música que escuché:_

 _~Orange, ending Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso._

 _~The fall, Rhye_

 _~Hands, Alpine (? la he escuchado mas veces de las que debería jaja)_

~ _Into you, Ariana Grande._


End file.
